


Silence is Golden

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Banter, Dog Jokes, Grinding, High School, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Nobodyignores Seto Kaiba--especiallynot a nobody like Joey Wheeler.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether this counted as "Explicit" or "Mature" so I went the safer option even though the sex scene isn't all that explicit.
> 
> Thanks to Sitabethel for beta'ing! You're the bomb-diggity!
> 
> Look, I know the dog jokes are an over-used thing in Puppyshipping but... _I_ haven't done a story that used a bunch of them yet, so I'm indulging. Hopefully they aren't too much. If they are, well...feel free to bark at me in the comments. ;)

“Ya got any plans taday, Yug’?” Joey asked, picking up his book bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

Yugi shook his head as they left the classroom. “I'll be helping Grandpa out with the game shop, but nothing special. You?”

“Nah,” Joey said, picking dirt from under his nails.

“Do you want to come help out at the shop? We should have gotten in the newest set of Duel Monsters cards today.”

Joey perked up. “Aw, _hell_ yea! I ain't gonna turn down first dibs on some new packs. Count me in.”

Tristan and Téa called out and waved to them from down the hall.

“Hey guys!” Téa greeted, falling into step with them as they passed. “Man! I hope your guys’ day wasn't as long as mine. I swear the clock was running at half-speed.”

“Look on the bright side,” Tristan piped up, “at least it's finally the weekend.”

Téa sighed. “Yeah, but unfortunately I have to work.”

“That stinks,” Joey said, pulling out his deck and sifting through the cards. “I was hopin’ you guys would join us at the shop. Apparently the new set came in.”

“No can do,” Tristan declined. “I agreed to babysit. Plus my bike’s been acting screwy lately, so I'm going to open her up and see what's going on there.”

“Looks like it's jus’ you an’ me, Yug’.”

Yugi grinned. “That's okay. We can all hang out some other time.”

They stepped through the school's main entrance. Lifting his face to the sunlight beaming down, Joey let out a long, dramatic sigh. “Ahhhhh…Freedom.”

“Don't rub it in,” Téa teased.

Joey laughed and sent her an easy smile.

“Sorry. Ya said the day dragged by, but this whole freakin’ week felt long ta me.”

“And it's getting longer by the second.”

Joey's smile withered to a frown even before he turned to find Kaiba standing behind him.

“You're blocking the path, Mutt.”

Joey glared. “Oh, yea? Whaddaya gonna do about it, Rich Boy?”

Kaiba smirked, and Joey ignored the way his pulse picked up.

“That depends. If I throw a stick, will you chase after it?”

“Why you--!”

Joey lunged to land a punch to Kaiba's smug face at the same time that Tristan and Yugi grabbed him to prevent him from doing just that. The resulting jolt knocked Joey's deck from his grip. Cards scattered down the cement steps.

“My cards!”

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa scrambled to collect the cards before the wind could carry them away. Joey did a quick count once they'd gathered all the cards they could find.

“Damnit! I'm missin’ a few.”

“Looking for these?” Kaiba held out the missing cards between his fingers. “The school has strict rules against littering, Mutt. You shouldn't leave your trash lying around.”

Growling, Joey snatched the proffered cards from him. “Get bent, ya prick!”

Scoffing, Kaiba slipped his hand into his pocket and casually walked away. Joey glared at his back until it disappeared around the side of the building, where he knew Kaiba's limo driver picked him up.

“God, I _hate_ that guy,” Joey grumbled, straightening out his cards and doing a final check to make sure they were all accounted for.

“Don't let Kaiba get to you, man,” Tristan said, slinging an arm across Joey's shoulders. “It's not like you're the only person he’s a dick to; he's an equal opportunity asshole.”

“Yea, it jus’ seems sometimes like he goes outta his way ta make my life miserable.”

“Probably because he knows you'll react,” Téa said. “Just don't let him rile you.”

Yugi nodded. “Mm-hm. Téa's right. I bet if you ignore him, he'll get bored and leave you alone.”

“Really? Ya think if I stop reactin’ to ‘im bein’ an ass, he’d start treatin’ me better?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try, right?” Tristan asked.

Joey nodded, thinking it would be nice to have Kaiba treat him like an equal for once. “Yea, s’pose not.”

Téa blew out a long breath. “Anyway, I better get going if I want to have time to eat before my shift. See you guys later!”

“Bye, Téa!” the guys replied.

“I’d better take off too,” Tristan said. “I promised my aunt I'd be over right after school.”

“Okay,” Yugi said. “See you later, Tristan!”

“Yea, catch ya later, dude,” Joey added, waving. “Okay, enough standin’ around chit chattin’--I'm starvin’!”

“We've got leftovers in the fridge--or we could fix something...”

“Sounds good!”

“Which one?”

“Either. Both? Let's do both.”

Yugi laughed. “Okay. Let's go.”

Joey grinned as they started in the direction of the Kame Game Shop, his hunger driving all thoughts of Kaiba--and anything that wasn't food--from his mind.

X

Monday morning arrived, as always, far too soon. Joey groaned and hit the snooze button for the third time. He was distantly aware that he was going to be late again if he didn't get up soon, but he was finding it hard to care as his head sank back down to his pillow.

Early morning sunlight peeked in through the gaps in his broken blinds, chasing away sleep as easily as the night.

Groaning to himself, Joey sat up and switched his alarm clock off before padding over to his dresser to grab his uniform.

Making sure to keep his movements quiet, Joey eased open his bedroom door and stuck his head out to peer into the living room. Glancing toward the couch, Joey saw what he'd expected.

His old man lay sprawled there, still passed out from the night before. The thin, stained afghan his father kept out there for night's he was too drunk to stumble to his room was half-draped over him. The better part of a twenty-four pack and an empty bottle of Jack littered the nearby floor and table, and the living room was rank with stale beer, unwashed man, and bile.

Wrinkling his nose at the stench, Joey darted across to the bathroom for a rapid shower. If he really hurried, maybe he could grab a sandwich from the corner market on his way to school…

X

As it happened, Joey didn't have time to grab anything on his way to school, and still ended up running late. He cracked open the classroom door and saw Mr. Sato with his back to the class. With all the stealth he possessed, Joey snuck to his desk while most of his classmates watched on with amusement.

“Late again, Mr. Wheeler?” Mr. Sato sighed, not even turning away from the board. “Do you have your assignment?”

Joey winced, frozen half-in-half-out of his seat. “Uhh, no. Sorry, sir.”

“Then I suppose you can finish it after school in detention,” Mr. Sato said, glancing over his shoulder at Joey.

“Yes sir,” Joey replied, ducking his head as he pulled out his textbook. Peeking at Yugi's book to see what page to turn to, Joey joined everyone else on page 263. Mr. Sato resumed the lesson and Yugi let Joey copy the first part of his notes.

Not ten minutes later, the class was interrupted yet again by another late arrival.

“Glad you could join us,” Mr. Sato told Kaiba as he walked to the front of the room and handed in his assignment. “Thank you. Please take your seat.”

“Hey! How come _he_ don't get a detention?!”

Kaiba held up an exemption slip and smirked at Joey before slipping it onto the teacher’s desk in passing.

“Thank you,” Mr. Sato said again, not even sparing it a glance as he resumed his lesson.

Kaiba took up the seat behind Joey.

“I had an early meeting,” Kaiba murmured. “What's your excuse for being late, Mutt?”

A sharp remark came readily to Joey but, recalling the advice his friends had given him on Friday, he swallowed it and focused on the lecture.

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Again Joey ignored him, and to his surprise, Kaiba dropped the conversation, ignoring both Joey and the teacher in favor of a novel he pulled from his bag.

X

Lunch time could not have come fast enough. Joey’s tray scarcely hit the table before he started digging in to his food.

“Man. Hungry much?” Téa asked.

Swallowing his mouthful of food, Joey gave a sheepish shrug. “I slept through breakfast.”

“Maybe you should try getting to bed at a reasonable hour.”

Another lazy shrug. “I had work yesterday. Then I was strugglin’ ta finish my homework--which I still never got done.”

“If it’s affecting your school work, maybe you should consider quitting.”

Yugi nodded. “A little extra spending money isn’t worth sacrificing sleep, meals, or grades for.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Joey hedged, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

“Plus, it’s against school policy,” Téa teased, an ironic tilt to her lips.

Joey drank milk and grinned back. “Yea, like you got any room ta lecture me on skirtin’ the rules.” Joey frowned as his one-way conversation with Kaiba that morning replayed in his head. “Ya know, I never got that rule, anyway. How come it's not okay fer schmucks like us ta have part-time jobs ta help pay the bills, but Rich Boy’s runnin’ his fancy company and the teachers don't say anythin’?”

“Probably because he still manages to get his homework done and turned in on time,” Téa pointed out.

“Or maybe he bribes the teachers,” Tristan suggested.

“Psh. Wouldn't put it passed 'im,” Joey said.

“He probably got special permission when he enrolled,” Yugi said. “He already owned Kaiba Corp. when he transferred in, remember?”

“Whatever. Let's talk about somethin’ else,” Joey grumbled. “We keep talkin’ about ‘im and it might summon 'im or somethin’.

X

After lunch Joey had gym, which was his favorite class since it didn’t involve lectures, taking notes, or homework. Plus, it had the added bonus of being the one class he didn't have to see Kaiba in, since the prick somehow managed to get a waiver for it.

Maybe Kaiba really _was_ bribing the teachers...

The next hour flew by in a flurry of tennis balls. Joey and Yugi had paired up against Tristan and Ryou, which turned out to be a pretty even matchup since neither the british boy or Yugi were especially athletic.

“Not bad taday Yug’,” Joey said as he helped Yugi put their equipment away.

Yugi beamed. “Thanks, Joey. It’s just too bad my gaming abilities don’t really carry over into sports.”

Joey laughed. “Yea, if that were the case, we’d ‘a wiped the floor with ‘em.”

After putting the rackets and balls away, they headed to the lockers for quick showers.

X

Joey’s hair was still dripping as rushed to his next class. Taking up the last empty seat beside April--or was her name Ariel? Amber?--Joey sighed and sank back in his chair as the bell rang. _Just made it_.

“Great. Now it smells like wet dog.”

Joey's shoulders tensed up immediately at Kaiba's disdainful comment, but he remained facing forward, resolutely ignoring Kaiba's presence behind him.

 _Just act like he ain't there,_ Joey thought as Mrs. Saunders started handing back last week's tests.

“Did you enjoy your flea bath, Mutt?”

Joey grit his teeth, but again said nothing. Joey could feel Kaiba's eyes boring into the back of his head as he continued to ignore him.

Taking his test from the teacher, Joey let out his held breath and grinned.

_B-. Nice!_

When the last test was returned, Mrs. Saunders moved to the board. “Yesterday we talked about how to calculate the density of an object using water displacement. Today we’ll be applying that concept. On the tables in front of you are several objects of various sizes and shapes…”

Joey peeked at the top of his lab partner's test as she slipped it into her bag--Alice! He _knew_ it was a five letter 'A’ name! He sent her a grin as she straightened.

“I'll go grab the worksheets if ya want,” Joey offered. Alice smiled back.

“Okay.”

They worked well together, taking turns dunking objects while the other filled out the sheet. They made small talk while they worked, and Joey made horrible science puns to get Alice to laugh. When they had ten minutes left and we're cleaning up their station, Joey wiped down the table while Alice finished their notes.

Tossing the paper towel into the trash, Joey noticed Kaiba sitting by himself with his nose back in his book, his lab partner off chatting with someone else across the room. Joey couldn't blame the guy for wanting to get away. Joey had heard Kaiba ordering him around the entire period, as if the guy were another one of Kaiba's flunkies.

Still, Joey felt a little sorry for Kaiba. He was always by himself, and even though it was largely self-imposed isolation, there were times Joey thought he looked lonely.

As if he could feel Joey's attention on him, Kaiba looked up from his book with a smirk. “There's no need to memorize my face, Mutt. You'll be seeing it next class.”

Joey's pity shriveled to nothing. Fighting the urge to snap back with an insult, Joey turned and gathered up his stuff, ignoring the way his stomach had jittered as Kaiba's eyes met his. He was out the door the second the bell rang.

X

When the bell signaled the end of the day, the class wasted no time packing up before racing out the door. Joey, on the other hand, took his time, in no hurry to head to his detention with Mr. Sato.

“Hey guys!”

Joey glanced up and grinned, seeing Téa and Tristan enter the classroom.

“Hey!” Yugi greeted “Do either of you guys have any plans after school?”

“Nope,” Tristan said.

Téa shook her head. “Not today. Why?”

“I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the arcade.”

“Sure!”

“Sounds fun,” Tristan agreed. “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out there. What do you think, man?” he added, turning to Joey.

“Can’t,” Joey grumbled. “Got that date wit’ Mr. Sato, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Tristan said. “I forgot about that. That sucks, dude.”

“You could always join us after,” Yugi pointed out. “The arcade’s open until ten.”

Joey grinned, his spirit lifting. “Yea, I could do that.” Sighing, he shouldered his bag. “Anyway, better head over before he makes me stay longer for being late ta detention too. See ya guys in a while!”

A chorus of bye’s followed Joey out the door before he turned and navigated his way to homeroom. Maybe if he got the assignment done before his hour was up, Mr. Sato would let him leave early…

Joey started when he turned into the class and almost ran smackdab into Kaiba, who was leaving it.

“Whoa! Sorry. Wasn’t expectin’ anyone else ta be here.” Joey frowned. “Thought ya were exempt from detention.”

Kaiba’s eyes radiated disdain as one perfectly arched eyebrow lifted.

“Not everyone treats detention like it’s an afterschool club, Wheeler.”

Joey felt his feathers ruffle, but before he could snap back a reply, Mr. Sato called him into the classroom.

Kaiba smirked and leaned in close, speaking low so Mr. Sato wouldn’t overhear. “Better hurry along. Good dogs come when they’re called.”

Slipping past with a self-satisfied grin, Kaiba walked away down the hall.

Mr. Sato called Joey’s name again, this time with a tone of _don’t-make-me-repeat-myself-a-third-time_. Writing Kaiba off as not worth extending his detention over, Joey headed into the classroom.

X

The next day Joey made sure to get to school early--partly so he wouldn't be late again, and partly because his old man had actually been awake and he hadn't felt like dealing with him.

Taking a seat at his desk, Joey cracked open his history textbook to finish reading the assigned chapter. He hadn’t finished the first section when the sound of footsteps drew his attention to the open door. He frowned when he glanced over and saw Kaiba stopped in the doorway, a smirk in place.

“Well, well. Guess that detention worked after all. Have you learned your lesson, Mutt?”

Joey ignored him, focusing on the book in front of him.

“Wheeler,” Kaiba snapped.

When Joey failed to respond--or even acknowledge his presence--Kaiba strode over to his desk in a few long strides. Planting his hand in the middle of the page Joey was trying read, he leaned down close to Joey’s ear. Joey suppressed as shiver as warm breath washed over his neck.

“Something wrong with your hearing today, Mutt?”

Joey tried to pry Kaiba’s hand off the textbook, but gave up to glare at the jerk instead when he only leaned more weight on it. “No. Somethin’s wrong with yer attitude though.”

Before Kaiba could retort, they both looked up when two more people joined them.

“Hey, Yug’! Téa.” Joey greeted.

“Morning, Joey,” they said.

“Good morning, Kaiba,” Yugi added.

Kaiba snorted and pulled back, retreating to his own desk behind Joey’s. He pulled out a book--a different one than he’d had yesterday, Joey noticed--and buried his nose in it, studiously ignoring them all.

Joey grinned at his friends as they walked over to chat. Joey glanced back at Kaiba a couple times as they talked. Kaiba was frowning into his book, his eyes staring blankly at the page.

X

Kaiba made a point to needle Joey throughout the day, and his irritation seemed to grow each time Joey blatantly ignored him.

 _Serves the prick right,_ Joey thought as he packed for the day. He purposely hung back and struck up a conversation with Yugi to avoid Kaiba, knowing the guy usually left right after final bell. Today was no exception, and Joey sighed when he saw Kaiba's tall frame disappear into the hall.

“Is Kaiba still giving you a hard time?” Yugi asked, noticing the change in Joey's body language.

“Eh, nothin’ I ain't used to, but he seems ta be takin’ it as a challenge that I'm ignorin’ him.”

“Give it another few days,” Yugi suggested. “I’m sure he'll get bored once he sees you're serious about not rising to his bait.”

“We'll see,” Joey said, shouldering his bag as they headed for the door.

X

Yugi’s prediction proved false. Over the next few days, Kaiba seemed to go out of his way to pester Joey. Tuesday started much the same as the day before with name-calling and the occasional dog reference when an opportunity presented itself. However, when Joey continued ignoring him, refusing to acknowledge Kaiba's existence even when Yugi or the others greeted him, the young billionaire changed tactics.

In contrast, Wednesday was unsettlingly peaceful. Kaiba appeared to avoid _him_. He resolutely did not speak to Joey or Yugi, even when Yugi tried to start up a conversation about Kaiba's upcoming tournament. Téa took Kaiba's silence as proof that her idea was working, but Joey knew better.

Kaiba didn't cave when challenged; he met the challenge head on. Joey could feel Kaiba's stern gaze on him in every class they shared, burning like frostbite. Kaiba was royally pissed, and Joey would bet his Red-Eyes Kaiba was only biding his time until he struck back.

It happened sooner than Joey expected. Joey and the others had just sat down to eat their lunch on Thursday when Kaiba came striding right up to their table, each step clicking an angry staccato against the cafeteria floor.

“What sort of game are you playing, Mutt?”

“We should head over to the arcade again soon. I really liked that new shooter they got,” Joey said, continuing their conversation from before as if Kaiba hadn't interrupted--as if he weren't even there.

“I asked you a question,” Kaiba said crisply, his eye twitching.

“Whaddaya think, Yug’? Think we could beat the top score if we work tagether?”

“Probably…” Yugi answered, flicking a worried glance Kaiba's direction. “Uhh, Joey…”

“Ignore me _one--more--time_ , Mutt,” Kaiba grit out. “See what happens.”

“Tell ya what, we manage ta beat the top score,” Joey told Yugi, “and I'll buy ya a slice ta celebrate.”

Kaiba slammed his hand down on the table, making the four of them jump and drawing the attention of half of the cafeteria.

“ _Stop ignoring me!_ ”

Joey glanced at the hand beside him before giving its owner an indifferent stare. Kaiba’s glare narrowed further, and Joey suppressed a shiver. He could have sworn the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Ain't no one named ‘Mutt’ at this table. If ya want someone ta respond, it helps if ya address them by their _actual_ name.”

Joey could almost hear Kaiba's teeth grinding behind his scowl as he straightened.

“Wheeler.”

Joey propped his chin in one hand and smirked. “Kaiba.”

“I'd like a word with you--in private,” he added, flicking a glance around at the people muttering on all sides.

“Ask nicely an’ ya can have all the words ya want.”

Joey felt Yugi, Tristan, and Téa shooting him incredulous looks, but his focus was on Kaiba, who seemed to be fighting an internal war.

“ _Please_ ,” Kaiba grated, although it sounded more like a command than a request.

Joey considered making him say it nicer, but the look on Kaiba's face changed his mind. He could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Holding back a laugh at the mental image, Joey got to his feet.

“Eh, close enough, I guess.”

Kaiba was already striding across the cafeteria before the words were out of Joey's mouth. Wondering just what kind of hell he was in for, Joey followed.

X

“So,” Joey started once they were cloistered in an empty classroom with the door closed. “What'd ya wanna talk about?”

Kaiba folded his arms, his usual stubbornness evident in his stance. “I want an explanation for your recent behavior.”

“What's ta explain? I ain't takin’ yer shit no more, Kaiba. I'm sick 'a ya always puttin’ me down. So from this point on, if ya ain't got anythin’ nice ta say ta me, I ain't gonna listen to it. I get enough 'a that shit from--”

Joey cut himself off suddenly, and Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Ferget it. I don't owe you an explanation--I don't owe you anythin’.”

“And here I always thought you enjoyed our verbal exchanges--I certainly do.”

Joey’s eyes narrowed, irises like molten gold. “Yea, ‘cause yer a bully--I should know; I used ta be jus’ like you. Yug’s got faith that you'll come ta yer senses and admit yer our friend, but the rest of us ain't so optimistic.”

Kaiba snorted and Joey’s frown deepened.

“You can deny it all ya want, but the truth is, we're the closest thing ta friends yer sorry ass has. We've been there for ya when no one else was--when you and Mokuba were in trouble--and we ain't never _once_ heard a thank-you. But ya know what the worst part is?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Ingratitude and pompous attitude aside, ya still show more respect ta Yugi than anyone else, _especially_ me--and I’d say I've damned well earned it!”

“Is that so?”

Joey's look darkened at Kaiba's careless tone.

“Yea. It is. Whether yer willin’ ta admit it or not, I’ve gotten a lot better at duelin’ in a short amount of time. Even when I lose a duel, it's by a thin margin. I ain't a genius or a gamin’ protegee like you and Yug’, but despite that, I still managed ta climb my way ta the top three! _Top. Three._ And no insult ya sling at me or name ya call me changes any 'a that.

“I'll admit that yer a better duelist than me--for now--but that don't make ya a better person. I deserve yer respect jus’ as much as Yugi does, and until ya start showin’ me that respect, I ain't got nothin’ ta say ta ya. Because _you_ ain't worth _my_ time.”

“Are you done?” Kaiba asked after a few moments.

Joey huffed out a breath and flicked the bangs out of his eyes. “Yea. I'm done.”

Kaiba nodded to himself, thinking.

“Well?” Joey asked when Kaiba didn't respond. “Ya gonna say somethin’?”

“What’s the point of saying anything if you aren't going to listen to it?”

“Then I guess this conversation is over.”

Joey turned to leave, but Kaiba's voice, lower than usual, stopped him.

“You're right.”

Joey blinked and turned back to face him. “I am?”

Kaiba nodded. “You’ve come a long way, and I respect that.”

Joey scoffed. “Ya sure got a funny way 'a showin’ it.”

Kaiba didn't move, his posture didn't even change, but something in his demeanor shifted that had Joey suddenly on edge.

“Have you ever considered that I might have an ulterior motive behind the things I say to you?”

The warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

“What the hell're ya--?”

A student opened the door to the classroom they'd borrowed, stopping short at finding them there. “Oh, hi. I didn't realize anyone was in here.”

“We were just leaving,” Kaiba said. Directing a smirk at Joey, he added, “better get to class, Mutt,” before heading out the door.

“Kaiba!”

Joey tried to follow, but more students were filing into the classroom, and by the time he got passed them, Kaiba had disappeared down the hall.

X

Joey slipped into the locker room just as the bell rang.

“Hey,” Tristan greeted as Joey shucked off his school uniform and grabbed his gym uniform from his locker. “I see you came back without a scratch. Did you and Kaiba fight?”

“Not…exactly. I'll tell ya later.”

Already dressed, Tristan gave him a thumbs up before heading into the gymnasium.

Today the coach had them playing dodgeball, one of Joey's favorites. He tried to focus on the game, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his conversation with Kaiba and Kaiba's response.

Next period was worse. Jotting down notes, Joey tried to push Kaiba out of his mind, but he was finding it far more difficult suddenly. He could feel Kaiba watching him, but everytime Joey turned to look back, Kaiba would go back to reading his book. When the end-of-day bell finally sounded, it was like a spell breaking, jolting Joey from his reverie. Shoving his book and papers into his bag, he met Yugi in the hall.

“Hey, did you want to hang out at the shop today, Joey? Grandpa got a new game that looks really fun, but we'll need Tristan and Téa too since it's for four or more players.”

Joey opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he noticed Kaiba watching them from down the hall. Catching Joey's eyes, he smirked before turning and heading down a branching hallway, in the opposite direction of the front entrance.

“Uh, actually Yug’, I got somethin’ ta take care of. Raincheck?”

“Sure, Joey,” Yugi said.

There was an unasked question in his eyes, and Joey vowed to catch Yugi and the others up to speed--right as soon as he figured out what was going on himself.

Waving goodbye to Yugi, Joey headed after Kaiba.

Following the hall that Kaiba had turned down, Joey saw a classroom door ajar halfway down and entered it.

Kaiba stood, leaning against a desk with his arms crossed. The lights were off, cloaking him in shadow, but a small amount of light spilled in through the door’s small window, and Joey could make out a challenging gleam in his blue eyes.

“Close the door, Mutt.”

Joey did, and instantly felt himself on edge. Ignoring the feeling, he asked, “What did ya mean when ya said ya had ulterior motives?”

Kaiba sighed. “Straight to the point.”

“I ain't the type ta mince words.”

Nodding, Kaiba straightened, arms swaying at his sides as he stepped forward.

“Then I won’t either--but before I answer your question, let me ask _you_ something.”

One hand came to rest on the wall beside Joey's head, and Joey realized he'd backed up as Kaiba approached him.

“Am I making you nervous, Mutt?”

Joey jutted out his chin. “I ain't afraid 'a you, Kaiba.”

Kaiba’s breath tickled Joey’s cheek as he leaned in. “That wasn't what I asked you.”

Joey sputtered, his pulse echoing in his ears as he realized just how close they stood. He pushed on Kaiba's chest--which he noticed was firm under his hand--but the CEO held his ground.

“Geez, ya ever heard 'a personal space?”

“Your face is red,” Kaiba noted, not answering.

“That's ‘cause yer avoidin’ my question and pissin’ me off!”

“Is that really the reason?” Kaiba leaned in closer, those brilliant blue eyes commanding Joey's attention. “Are you pissed off...or are you turned on?”

Joey froze in the act of trying to push Kaiba back, his hand resting on Kaiba’s chest. “ _What?!_ ”

The light peeking in through the door's window slashed across Kaiba's face, and Joey gaped at him as Kaiba gaged his reaction.

“The truth is I _do_ respect you. I even find your antics amusing from time to time. Insulting you is just an easy way to rile you up.” Kaiba brought his other hand up to Joey’s face, his thumb tracing Joey’s lips. “You get this fire in your eyes when you’re angry--that same fire I see when we duel.”

Joey swallowed, his breath and mind racing. “What are ya sayin’?”

“I like you, Wheeler.”

“L-like me?” Joey repeated dumbly.

The hand cupping his face slid down to cover the one Joey still held to Kaiba’s chest. Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned in even closer, until their lips hovered a breath apart.

“I want you. I've tried so many times to tell myself I don't, but…” His breath stuttered as he pressed their bodies together. “It's gotten too hard to ignore.”

_Yeah, it’s hard alright._

Joey could barely hear himself think over the pounding in his ears. He’d had a crush on Kaiba for a while, despite the fact that the prick had always been--well, a prick. He was a damn attractive prick. Hearing Kaiba admit to similar feelings was doing strange things to Joey’s equilibrium. Maybe he’d accidentally fallen asleep in last period and this was just some wet dream...

“Say something, Mutt.”

Joey snapped back to the moment at Kaiba’s quiet demand.

“Uhh…” Joey tried, but he couldn’t think of what to say--or rather, what to say first.

“Joey,” Kaiba said, more urgently. “If I'm barking up the wrong tree, you should tell me now.”

“No,” Joey breathed, his heart in his throat. “Ya definitely got the right tree.”

Kaiba’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Good.”

Kaiba surged forward, his lips claiming Joey's as he pressed Joey against the wall.

Joey's heart pounded in his ears as he kissed back, his hands fisting Kaiba's nicely pressed uniform and mussing his hair. They both broke the kiss with a sharp gasp when Kaiba canted his hips against Joey's and their groins pressed together. Kaiba repeated the movement, groaning low in his throat at the friction.

“Shit!” Joey breathed.

His eyes fluttered shut as Kaiba's halting movements evolved into a fluid grind. Tilting his head back against the wall, Joey moaned under his breath with each shift of their bodies.

“Kaiba-- _Ah!_ Don't stop,” Joey pleaded as Kaiba's lips sucked behind his ear. One of Kaiba's legs slipped between his, and Joey's hips undulated on their own, grinding his erection against Kaiba's thigh as pleasure zinged through him. Kaiba grunted, his hand groping Joey's ass as he picked up speed.

“Fuck! Kaiba, I--” Joey broke off with a ragged gasp. “Oh, _god_ …”

“Are you close?”

“Yes, yes!” Joey panted against Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba hips hesitated and Joey whined. “D-do you want me to stop?”

Joey knew he should say yes--this wasn't the time or the place--but he'd imagined this moment so many times, and he was _so close_...

Joey fisted Kaiba's shirt. “No! _God_ no! Keep goin’. _Please_.”

“Alright.”

Kaiba began rocking against Joey once more and Joey's breath stuttered. Kaiba used his other hand to untuck Joey's shirt. He slipped beneath it and Joey leaned into the touch.

“Come for me,” Kaiba growled

Joey panted when Kaiba stepped back and that hand moved lower to fondle him through his pants. He gripped blindly at Kaiba’s uniform. “Aw, god!”

Kaiba’s breath teased Joey’s ear. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, Kaiba pulled out a wad of tissues. “ _Now_ , Mutt. I told you before: a good dog _comes_ when he’s told.”

Kaiba's hand wiggled beneath the waistband of Joey's pants. He held the tissues against Joey's leaking cockhead. With this slight stimulation, the building tension between them suddenly _snapped_. Joey went rigid as he came. Kaiba slapped his tissue-free hand over Joey's mouth to muffle Joey's moans until he quieted and fell limp against him.

“Shit!” Joey panted.

Opening his eyes, Joey looked back into the blue ones assessing him. Kaiba licked his thumb clean, and Joey's face bloomed hot as Kaiba wiped up the bit of mess he'd failed to catch with the tissues.

“Soooo…” Joey said, breaking the awkward silence that followed. “That was unexpected.”

Kaiba smirked.

Licking his dry lips, Joey glanced down at Kaiba's tented uniform before meeting his intense gaze again.

“You, uh, want me to…?”

Kaiba swallowed and his eyes darted to the door. “Yes… But I think we've pushed our luck already.”

Joey bit his lip. The hand still clutching Kaiba's shirt relaxed and smoothed over the material while the other carded through Kaiba’s soft hair.

Disappointment settled in Joey's stomach when Kaiba pulled away and opened the door. He took a few steps out into the hall before turning and cocking an eyebrow at Joey.

“Well? Are you coming?”

Joey perked up. “Where we goin’?”

“Your uniform needs ironing,” Kaiba said. “Since that's partially my fault, the least I can do is offer to get it pressed for you. My driver is waiting along the side of the building.” Kaiba paused, smirking. “If we hurry, we can continue this back at my place before Mokuba gets home.”

Grinning broadly, Joey followed Kaiba as he led the way toward the main exit. Yugi and the others were never going to believe this!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
